


... That Obi-Wan is Allergic to Caf

by ihathbenobiwankenobied



Series: Cody Finds Out... [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Allergies, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan has an allergic reaction to caf, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihathbenobiwankenobied/pseuds/ihathbenobiwankenobied
Summary: Cody finds out that Obi-Wan is allergic to caf.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Cody Finds Out... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093034
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	... That Obi-Wan is Allergic to Caf

The Mess was alive with bustling activity after the news of a much needed two day reprieve hit the 212th and 501st. Apparently, Generals Kenobi and Skywalker were needed in Coruscant to tend to some urgent “Jedi matters” and get some rest with impending Force exhaustion on the rise. Cody himself was in need of some rest, whether he wanted to admit to his men or not, and he was delighted to sleep in for almost thirty minutes past where his usual morning routine began. 

Cody’s eyes flitted across the lively scene as he watched his men relax into a hearty breakfast hour. The Mess smelled of sausage, and eggs, and  _ caf  _ rather than the usual smell of oats and gruel. It was, frankly, an exciting surprise. 

Taking to the end of the breakfast line, Cody searched for Waxer or Boil, possibly even Rex who he needed to lecture about their General’s reckless stunts that he had somehow  _ approved.  _ He didn’t manage to see any of those three before his eyes inevitably found a table in the corner that was occupied by none other than a very pale, tired looking Jedi Master Kenobi. The man was tapping at the datapad in front of him with one index finger, eyebrows scrunched up in either concentration or focus, Cody couldn’t tell. Cody noticed immediately that the man was still in his soiled clothes, robes starting to fall out of position. The man did not seem to have any sort of food or drink anywhere at his lonesome table and Cody was half considering reporting him to medical right then and there for bodily neglect. Why was he even in the Mess if he wasn’t going to  _ eat?  _ Huffing a little with frustration, Cody decided that if the man was unwilling to take care of himself, it was apparently now his job. Commanding officers were good for more than battle.

When he reached the front of the line Cody procured two plates and placed them on his tray. The droid behind the buffet made a noise that sounded like a scoff and said, “Someone is hungry.” Cody just grunted, not in the mood for droids. He filled up his own plate with copious amounts of food but limited the General’s portions; he was known for not eating as much as he should, but Cody didn’t want the food to go to waste. 

Reaching the end of the line Cody came across a hefty supply of different teas including the herbal ones that the General usually preferred. However, off to the side was a huge canister of Caf with an indication of its strong caffeine concentration, _perfect._ After rather intense missions the Mess made sure the caf was double caffeinated, usually with the anticipation that most of the men weren’t getting much rest.

Cody filled up two paper cups to the brim with the intoxicating beverage and secured on the tops.  _ He won’t be tired after this.  _

Cody weaved through the busy Mess hall, smiling warmly at his brothers as they greeted him. He almost dropped everything on the tray when Waxer essentially whacked him in the back of his head because Boil said it would be “karking hilarious.” Trying not to seem uptight, Cody laughed it off and finally managed to approach the, somehow, even paler looking General. 

“Good Morning Sir.” Cody said quietly, trying not to scare the man in his state of focus. Obi-Wan jumped a little as he looked up from the datapad, eyes immediately softening when he realized Cody was standing just a few feet away. 

“Oh, hello Cody. How are you?” The General smiled softly.

“Fine. Brought you some food.” Cody sat next to him, tray clattering as he placed it on the table.

“Ah, I was wondering if all that was for you for a moment.” A good natured chuckle left his lips and he pushed aside his datapad. Cody set the small plate of food and cup of caf in front of him and almost beamed when the General immediately picked up his fork and began eating.

“Maybe if I was a shiny trying to bulk up.” Cody grumbled and took a few bites of the sausage. There was silence for a few moments while the General picked at his food and Cody ate his own in large bites. “Urgent Jedi business done yet?” Cody asked, picking up his caf to take a sip. 

The General shook his head with a sigh, “I don’t think it will ever be done, Cody.” Cody grimaced at that; he understood the crushing pain of work never being completely finished. It was tiring. 

“Yeah.” Cody said uselessly and downed a long gulp of caf which nearly burned his tongue. “Be careful, it's hot.”

The General smirked a bit at that, “Don’t you know Jedi can’t burn their tongues?” He joked and picked up his own cup for a tentative sip. When he brought the cup away from his lips Cody observed a strange look of either confusion and concern spread across his features. He looked questioningly at the cup, rolling it around with his fingertips. 

“Erm, Cody, is this… is this caf?” The General gently set the cup down on the table in front of him. Cody didn’t miss the shake in his hand. 

“Yes. Strongest caffeine level… you looked tired.” Cody was confused as the man’s eyes began twitching around, lips pressed into a thin line. He pushed himself up, abruptly, and began to even more frantically pat down his robes almost as if he were searching for something. “Is-is everything okay?” Cody stood with a hand placed a gently on the General’s shoulder. The man’s face was turning red quickly as his breaths sped up rapidly. 

“I-” The General brought in a raspy wheeze and knelt down on one knee, “I’m allergic-- t-to caf.”

Cody’s heart skipped a beat.  _ Fuck.  _ It made sense; the General always,  _ always,  _ opted for tea. In fact, Cody had never witnessed him take even a sip of caf. He had assumed that the man just preferred tea. The General brought in another wheezing breath and Cody sprang into action. “Do you have an epinephrine shot?” Obi-Wan’s hand was grasping at his neck.

“Q-quar-ters.” He managed to cough out before Cody lifted his commlink to his arm calling for medical. Before he could utter a single panicked word, there was a hand on his shoulder, Skywalker's hand. Cody whipped around to find Anakin scouring his field belt for something.

“I’ve got one.” Cody could have kissed him. 

There was no hesitation before General Skywalker was ripping the plastic from the small medicinal capsule and preparing it for use. “Get him laying down. Leggings off.” Cody hesitated for just a second, not exactly wanting to violate the man’s privacy in front of an astonished Mess hall full of his brothers. With a sigh, Cody gently took the General’s chin into his hand.

“Hey, look at me.” Obi-Wan’s hazy blue eyes caught his. Cody could feel the fear pulsing through them. “I’m gonna lay you down. Gonna need to take off your trousers. Okay?” Obi-Wan produced a faint nod before Cody was helping him down and laying his head ever-so gently on the cement floor. Unfastening his belt and lifting up the robes past the man’s waist, Cody gently eased his trousers down to the knee; he tried to position himself in a way that protected the General from the eyes of his own men. Skywalker wasted no time kneeling and jabbing the needle unceremoniously into his flesh. Obi-Wan let out a strangled cry that barely escaped from his throat. It hit Cody like a fist to the stomach but he rubbed a comforting thumb across the General’s jawline wishing that he could provide some sort of assurance.

There was a beat of silence, the only sounds emerging with each long, ragged, breath from Obi-Wan’s mouth. He stared into Cody’s eyes, using him as a life line.

“Should get him back to normal in just a few minutes.” Anakin said, pulling himself back up using the table as a crutch. The General looked to his past apprentice and they shared a moment of eye-contact. Cody assumed some sort of Force-related conversation was taking place. “Obi-Wan says he’s an idiot and should have told you that he’s allergic to caf a long,  _ long,  _ time ago.” The sarcasm rolled off of the young man’s tongue easily and Cody let himself take a deep, shuddering, breath. Obi-Wan provided the younger General with a look.

“Agreed.” Cody said under his breath and rubbed a hand across his eyes. He let his hand continue to run along the General’s jawline for another minute, listening as the breaths became deeper and slowly began to even out. His eyes traced the crows feet starting to form beside Obi-Wan’s eyes and his chapped lips. The man looked positively ghastly while still a bit red around his cheeks in forehead. Cody wanted to slam his head into the nearest wall.  _ He’s allergic to fucking caf! _ In retrospect, maybe he wasn’t as observative as he thought he was, but it seemed obvious as his mind laced together the multitude of times where he had heard the General request tea or refuse a steaming, perfect, cup of Caf. Anakin was always bringing him those stupid mugs of magenta colored flowery tea in the post-mission chaos, never caf. Whenever his men began their morning with a watery barely caffeinated mug of caf, he was right beside them with some spicy tea making Waxer complain that the aroma was making him feel sick. 

“Cody…” There was a hand on his arm and Cody snapped out of his thoughts to look down at his General. “Stop,” The man swallowed deeply, “Stop thinking so loud.” Cody couldn’t force the slight smile off of his face. 

“I’m sorry General… I basically just poisoned you.” Obi-Wan let out a laugh before a coughing fit took over and he adjusted himself onto his side. Cody cringed as the man heaved and emptied his stomach of the little food he’d just eaten.

“Well that was rather… undignified.” Obi-Wan nearly whispered as he wiped a hand across his mouth. Cody didn’t really have a response for that and sent out a quick comm to the med bay asking for reinforcements. 

“I’ll try not to feed you caf in the future, General. Seriously, I’m sorry.” Cody hung his head a little, not really wanting to meet his eyes. 

“Well, you can make it up to me by pulling my trousers up,  _ please _ .” Anakin laughed from the side as Cody did just that, cheeks burning. 

_ And that’s how Cody finds out that Obi-Wan is allergic to caf.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one! Let me know if you have any ideas for things Cody should find out about Obi-Wan. Let me know what you think!


End file.
